THE KING'S POWER
by ePythagoras
Summary: Author's Sypnosis: Facing his sudden surfacing emotions; regret, unwillingness and sadness. He felt something within him awaken. It was something that was supposed to be in deep slumber. As if answering his call and desire to see that girl once again, the slumbering power completely awakened. Shu and the world gradually grew apart as he vanished from the park. His cane fell down
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Phenomenon

The bright sky illuminated the world, enrapturing it with warmth. The cicadas made their usual sound as it echoed across the forest. Somewhere within Earth, a group of youth can be seen gathering within a room.

The room was classy to the point that it looked really luxurious yet simple at the same time. Different bottles and wines can be seen at the corner, staying put within a cabinet.

"Hey, Yahiro!"

"You're rather early..", a man wearing a set of black formal clothes answered the voice. This man is Yahiro Samukawa. He was invited here because of their friend's' birthday, whom unfortunately passed away a few months ago.

"You're busy with work?", a man sitting within a chair while playing with the robotic puppies lying in the carpet said while looking at Yahiro who's slowly approaching them. Yahiro looked at the girl beside his friend for awhile before glancing back at his friend who's looking at him with an intriguing gaze.

"Kinda.. But, I left early today…", Yahiro answered while glancing at his friend namely Souta Tamadate. He briefly remembered their ordinary and peaceful days back then together with their friends.

"Can I sit here?", he approached a girl wearing a red piece of dress, emanating a youthful and attractive appearance who answered with a smile, "Sure!"

"Ayase, you're okay with an Earl Gray?", a black-haired girl wearing a white-themed cat ears approached them from behind and asked the girl sitting besides Yahiro.

"That's so nice of you, Tsugumi..", Ayase joked about Tsugumi's unusual kind behavior which earned a few chuckles from the people gathered within the room today.

"Just for today… Teacher exams are coming up, so I'll turn into a demon again at home.", Tsugumi joked around which lightened up the mood within the room. They all laugh and talked about their recent experiences prior to the apocalypse.

The fourth apocalypse which nearly made the humans around the world go extinct and die, forever trapped within crystals. Fortunately, it didn't happened as a man saved the world. Forever behind the scenes, an unknown man that would forever go down in history.

"He's not here yet?" Yahiro asked his friends who's laughing, enjoying themselves. Ayase looked at him, "He'll be here. He was looking forward to it."

"Ah. He's here!" Kanon Kusama shouted in surprise. She was the girl who was sitting beside Souta a while ago.

They all looked at the man approaching. He rather had a messy hair paired with his brown eyes, emanating maturity. Just from his eyes alone, you can tell that he already experienced the harshness of the world.

"Oh!"

"It's been a while, hasn't it?", Ayase asked the man who's approaching them with a smile plastered within his youthful face.

"Everyone, sorry for the wait.", the man looked at them with an apologetic look while holding his cane, a modern one. Unknown to the eyes of public, but known to a handful of people. This man was the reason why the world still exists to this very day. His name is Shu Ouma.

He sat on the sit as he exposed his robotic arms, made from advanced technology. The people involuntarily ignored it as they focused on the current event they attended.

Souta stood up from his seat and raised his glass, "Then, to this year! Cheers!" as they chinked their glass and drank the toast. They ate and had fun while celebrating their friend's birthday happily, free from any kind of worries…

…

After the event, Shu found himself sitting on a chair within a park, situated beside a medium-sized lake. Different bushes can be seen across him, a large tree stood behind him while not swaying.

Shu smiled at the peaceful scenery presented before him. He unhesitatingly put an earpiece on his ears, isolating his sense of hearing, only focusing at the approaching song that he usually listens to.

He closed his eyes as he felt the wind rustle across the park, making the bushes sway and the tree leaves make a sound. He felt a sensation caress his skin, it was familiar and nostalgic.

*You said, "Don't let go, hold onto my hand"*

Shu heard the song, a familiar and nostalgic song. He felt something hug him intimately, as if expressing her care and love towards him. He knew internally that it was the girl he loved, and will forever love.

*and, "We will always be together"*

In that instant, he recalled different kinds of memories he made for the past year. It was short but meaningful, sometimes it was sad, sometimes happy, sometimes complicated. But all in all, this memories made him complete. He felt happy as a pure smile escaped his lips.

He recalled the girl he wholly loved. That beautiful face that seemed to be carved out of jade, that smile that contained warmth, and that eyes filled with determination to protect the ones she loves.

He remembered her smiling back at him, expressing her desire for him to be happy. An unnoticeable drop of water escaped his eyes as it struck to the ground. He felt something within him slowly surface, it was regret and unwillingness. It was the desire to see that face once again.

[Power, is it?]

"H-huh?", Shu felt his body shudder as he heard an unfamiliar voice resound within his head. He turned his gaze around the park, only failing to see a single person roaming.

"Who are you?", Shu stood up from the chair as he looked around with cautiousness. He removed the earpiece placed at his ear. He then trembled as he realized that he was wearing a set of earpiece. It should have isolated any kinds of outside noise. Shu thought of something he did not dare to think back then.

[You are right..]

"!", Shu got startled as the mysterious voice within him agree to his views, as if it was able to read his mind. He then felt his left hand throb in agitation, soon his heart throbbed too. He saw a strange blackish-white mark glowing within his hand.

"T-this is!"

[I am your power..]

[I exist to grant your desire..]

[I will help you accomplish it..]

Then, Shu felt his mind go blank as he realized everything around him getting distorted. He had so many questions to ask but realized that he was unable to use his voice to do so.

[I will grant your desire!]

The voice became more powerful as Shu saw the world before him vanish. The world became dark, everything in existence seemed to have slowed down.

The walkside where Shu once stood at became eerily quiet. A cane then fell down from the air as it dropped to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Second Chance

"...orning, Sh.."

"...hu?..."

'Huh? What is that?' When Shu heard that vague voice, he fell in confusion. He felt his heart throb because of different emotions; anxiety and anticipation. He still remembered that strange voice that resounded within his head, it felt familiar yet not at the same time.

When his vision became normal once again, he felt more confused when he realized that he's wearing his old school uniform from TENNOZ High. He also noticed his advanced C-Pod that his step-mom bought him a few years ago.

"..Shu?.."

When he heard that oddly familiar voice, Shu's body trembled in agitation and… happiness. He mustered his courage to look beside him, filled with anxiety and anticipation.

There, he saw, a young lady wearing the TENNOZ High's girl school uniform. She stood beside him while looking at him with a concerned expression.

'Ah. That brown hair. That brown eyes. That caring gaze. H..hare..' Shu felt his turbulent emotion that was hidden at the bottom of his heart surface once again. It was the 'regret' that he wasn't able to save this girl that stood before him. He looked at Hare with a watery gaze filled with relief and a hint of anxiety.

Hare noticed his change of expression and asked worriedly, "What happened, Shu? Are you okay?" as she approached Shu to the point that they faced each other.

Shu, blinded by his tumultuous emotion, hugged Hare without any trace of hesitation. When he finally felt Hare's warmth and personally confirmed that all of these is real, he felt determination bubbled up deep within him.

'This time.. I won't let those people important to me experience harm.', he swore silently in his heart.

"..Shu?..", Hare asked him with worried tone and a slightly nervous tone. Hearing her, Shu undid their hug and stared at her with a smile. He soon felt awkward when he noticed the tinge of red within Hare's cheeks.

"Are you fine, Shu?", Hare asked him with a face full of worry and anxiety. Shu's smile became wider, he wiped the hint of tear in his eyes and answered her with a happy and excited tone, "I'm fine, Hare."

"Are you sure?", Hare, still not convinced, leaned closer and stared at Shu's crimson-brown eyes with a serious gaze. Shu felt awkward, "Ha- I'm really fine, Hare. Thanks."

"Hm..", Hare, obviously still not convinced, just grumbled and gave up because of Shu's wide smile. "So, what have you been doing?", she asked as she stared at Shu's C-Pod in curiosity.

Seeing that Hare gave up on asking him, he felt relieved as he also stared at his own C-Pod. He saw the news about the terrorist attack that happened yesterday. Shu felt his heart throb even more, realizing once again that he went back in time.

"Oh. It's nothing. Just browsing the web..", Shu said with a carefree tone. Hare stared at him, expressing her unconvinced opinion that he's not fine. Noticing her gaze, Shu just ignored it and stared outside.

Currently, he and Hare are riding the train that they're always riding going to school. It was supposed to be a public train but, usually students only use it.

"There's still a lot of them, huh?", Shu stared at the Endlaves situated outside, guarding that specific location. Endlaves are machines used for military purposes and possesses outstanding firepower.

'Still? It's not like we can see Endlaves everyday, right?' Hare looked at Shu with a rather worried gaze but soon shook her head, 'Shu isn't like that.'

"Apparently, there was a terrorist attack or something yesterday", she informed him about the recent happenings around them. Shu only foolishly nodded his head, while thinking about something.

…

Shu stared at the gate before him, "TENNOZ High". He instantly recalled his dictatorship back then, separating the trash from good, making those weaker than him fear him. He shook his head as he thought, 'That's nothing but a memory now.'

Hare stood beside her and urged Shu, "Let's go or We'll gonna be late..", in which Shu nodded in response and continued walking beside her while observing his surroundings.

She noticed Shu's odd behavior, as if it's his first time stepping foot in the school itself. Hare can only stare at Shu with a weird gaze while silently staring at Shu's behavior.

After a while, they finally arrived at their classroom and saw a different students talking to each other while having fun. Shu can't help but shook his head while recalling the past wherein these students would always bow whenever they saw him.

He tried to find his two friends; Souta and Yahiro among the class but failed to do so. That was his two friends who didn't gave up and still trusted him till the bitter end. They had they ups and downs but managed to still keep their friendship. Shu still remembered Yahiro's brother who has contacted the virus and resolutely swore that he would help Yahiro.

He can only begrudgingly sit in his chair and gave up. Since at the moment Shu should be the one editing their project for a major competition, those two would personally find him. He waited for them to come calmly.

"Hey, Shu!", Shu titled his head and saw two familiar faces walking towards him with a smile. He smiled at Souta who's running towards him.

"Oh, sorry. I'm not finished with the video yet", Shu said apologetically while staring at Souta's face who seems to have something to say.

"I didn't come to harp you on that!", Souta said with a pouting voice, as if expecting Shu to read his intention for coming here. Shu helpless smiled while staring at Souta.

"Okay… Let's talk about your manga, then", Shu said while forcefully grabbing Souta's thick manga book, different mangas are compiled within. Souta and Yahiro looked at him in shock, Hare also turned her head and looked at him with a shocked gaze.

"So yeah.. This manga is..", Souta unhesitatingly grabbed a chair and sat beside Shu. His mouth relentlessly poured different words as he stared at Shu with an excited gaze.

Hare approached the trio and stood before Yahiro who's currently looking at the duo with a smile within his face. She said to Yahiro, "Shu seems to have changed.." in which he replied with a smile, "He finally matured, haha.."

Souta and Shu talked for a few dozen minutes before a woman entered the classroom. It was their homeroom teacher. Souta stopped his machine-gun mouth and stood up while grabbing away his thick-manga book. Yahiro and Hare dispersed and went back to their seats too while Shu stared at the teacher and sat upright.

He then heard Hare's whisper, "You have matured Shu. I'm so proud (and worried) of you", in which he replied with a small laugh as they stopped talking, not daring to anger their teacher.

…

Shu stood up from his seat and grabbed his bag. He saw Souta approaching him with a smile while carrying a thick-manga book. He helplessly smiled as he looked around, finding Hare and Yahiro approaching him too.

"Hey, Shu. Let's talk about the manga again!", Souta said with a bright smile while showing off his thick-manga book. Shu helplessly looked at his friend and thought that this bastard will surely lay his body for anime and games.

"Sorry, Shu..", Shu looked at Yahiro who explained that he has things to do after the class. He then turned his head and found Hare looking at him with an apologetic gaze. He nodded at them, implying that he understands it.

"I actually have something to do..", Shu explained to everyone and looked at Souta with a helpless gaze. He then quickly left the classroom while waving his hand at them, not giving them any chance to ask him.

Shu's pair of crimson-brown eyes flashed in determination as he walked towards his 'usual place'. He swore inwardly, 'This time.. I will use my power to change everything!'. His heart throbbed in excitement and anticipation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Inori

Shu found himself standing before a rusted gate, implying that it was abandoned and deserted. He unhesitatingly pushed open the gate, ignoring the chance that someone might see him entering the deserted place. After all, this place is his 'usual place' in which he spends his time alone while thinking of his own problems back then. However, the 'current' Shu don't have the leisure time anymore to think of such things.

"Will I still find Inori here?", he asked himself, clearly afraid and anxious that maybe all of these are delusions. However, he steeled his resolve and went towards the abandoned building slowly. Anxiousness can be seen clearly within his handsome face as he slowly walked towards the inner region of the building.

Shu felt his mind blank out when he found himself facing the empty space before him. He saw his own advanced computer that he's been using all this time. The place was quiet, not a single signs of people can be seen. He asked himself, "Where's Inori?".

In that split moment, he thought of countless possibility that all of these are nothing but delusions to trick him. However, he did not gave up and trusted himself while saying inwardly, "Maybe I got here too early.. Calm down, myself!"

He pulled out his advanced C-Pod from his pockets and checked the time. Noticing that it's still early, he calmed down. He actually only goes here at straight noon after accompanying Hare in her club. He still has his own time to relax and plan.

He recalled that Inori would hide here but in the end would be taken captive by the GHQ Members. GHQ is the organization managing the whole country. At first glance, it sounds righteous but clearly, corrupt officials are using their influence to benefit instead of helping the citizens.

Shu found a chair and sat on it while trying to come up with a plan to help Inori not get caught. He thought of different plans but.. only found a single feasible plan that can surely help Inori get out of this problem. And most importantly, he needs 'his' power to accomplish this plan.

Shu turned his gaze on his pair of hands while observing both of it. He asked himself, "Do I still have my king's power?", while lifting both of his hands. He failed to see any physical signs that it's still there. However, not seeing it physically doesn't imply that he doesn't have it anymore.

He closed his eyes and completely focused on himself, isolating everything from him. He recalled the feeling of activating his king's power and tried to agitate something within him.

Suddenly, he felt something within his chest throb, the same with his left hand. He involuntarily closed his eyes and noticed a dim blackish-white and slender maple leaf mark within his left hand. However, he felt that something's wrong when he saw the mark distorting, as if it exists yet not at the same time.

"Does it work?", Shu asked himself while thinking of ways on how to make sure that it still works. He stood up from his chair and walked outside of the building. He clearly remembered that there should be a youth around here who's usually loitering around this place.

After a while, he found a youth leaning against the wall, while holding a cigarette. The youth also noticed him as the youth turned his gaze on Shu who's approaching him.

"What do you want, brother?", the youth asked Shu with a confused tone. They can be considered acquaintance but no more. Shu looked at him and smiled, "Oh.. I've come to ask you a favor.."

"We're not clo-", but before he had the chance to reject Shu. He saw a strange blackish-white maple leaf mark within Shu's right eye. He immediately trembled in fear and retreated a single step.

Shu seemed to not have noticed the strange mark within his right eye and just approached the youth. He felt something within him awaken as metallic-silverish thick-lines, constantly moving appeared around his body.

The youth cannot take it anymore as he immediately fell unconscious, not due to Shu's king's power but rather because of his fear and shock. Shu found himself unable to pull out the youth's void because they lack eye-contact which is needed.

"Am I that terrifying?", Shu asked himself, while looking at the unconscious youth lying on the ground. He's clearly not aware of the blackish-white maple leaf mark within his right eye when he activated his power.

Now that he's sure that his power is somehow working, he rapidly went back inside the abandoned building.

After a while of waiting, he sensed a rustle sound as he turned his gaze on the source of sound, which is the door of the building. He saw a slender and elegant figure entering the building. The world lost it's color as he only found himself staring at the figure.

The figure also noticed him as she looked at Shu with cautiousness flashing within her pair of beautiful eyes. Shu's body trembled in happiness as he looked at Inori with watery eyes.

"Inori..", he whispered unconsciously. Inori heard him as she immediately put her guard up against Shu. She stared at him silently, together with the Funnel who's also staring at him.

'I see. I forgot that she still doesn't know me..', Shu felt his heart ache a bit, seeing that his own lover doesn't know him. But he cannot do anything about it as they still haven't met till now. He recalled that 'Shu' shouldn't know that Inori is part of the Funeral Parlor, a terrorist group.

"I.. I'm your fan!", Shu slowly approached Inori who put her guard down when she heard him saying that he's her fan. Inori knew that only a handful people know that she's part of the Funeral Parlor.

She looked at him silently while slowly going towards the center of the place. Shu halted his steps and just silently stared at Inori with a relieved and loving gaze. He then noticed the wounds in Inori's back and asked, "Y..you're wounded?"

Inori looked back at him and silently stared at Shu. Shu kindly said, "I'm going to get the first-aid kit located at the above!", as he used the stairs to grab the first-aid kit on the second floor. While he was finding the first-aid kit, he heard a familiar voice resound across the building.

"Why do mankind have to hurt and fight against each other?"

Shu's pair of eyes widened in shock and… happiness. He felt happy that he was able to go back in time to fix his mistakes and change everything.

"Oh flowers that will bloom.."

He continued to listen at Inori's voice while finding the first-aid kit. He noticed the first-aid kit and grabbed it. Unfortunately, he dropped it as it made a loud resounding noise across the building.

Inori also stopped singing as she stared at the second floor. She noticed a young man slowly going down, holding something. She focused on that figure alone and stared at his crimson-brown eyes. Shu got startled when he saw Inori staring back at him. He didn't lose as he also stared back at Inori.

Then, Shu said in a soft voice while staring back at Inori's pair of eyes, "Here's the first-aid kit.. Can you let me see your wounds? I will assist you.." in which Inori only nodded and showed him her wounds at her back.

Shu involuntarily gulped when he saw Inori's flawless skin. He shook his head and focused on applying the first-aid kit. After dressing the wounds, Inori lifted both her arms and showed him her wounds. Then, Shu applied first-aid on it too.

After they finished applying first-aid on Inori's wound, Shu stood up and placed the first-aid on the table. He asked Inori in a soft voice, "Why are you wounded, Inori?" in which she just silently stared at him, not willing to tell him anything.

Shu sighed and went to his computer. He turned it on and asked Inori to look at something, "Inori.. Can you please look at this?", as he played the video he created. He can still remember that Inori liked that video.

Inori soon widened her eyes as she saw a black sparrow flying in an abandoned place. It looked peaceful and calm, making her heart calm down, temporarily free from worries. She unconsciously said, "It's beautiful.."

She stared at the video for a while. Shu didn't dare disrupt her as he only stared at Inori with a kind gaze. He whispered in a low voice, "I really missed you..", in which Inori heard him. Fortunately, Inori seemed to not mind his words as she just focused on the video.

After a while, Inori turned her gaze away from the video and looked at Shu. She waved her hands, asking Shu to sit across her. Seeing this, Shu sat across her and looked at Inori with a smile.

Inori pulled something out of her pockets and fiddled with it. After a while, Shu saw a cat's cradle emerge from it. He became awkward when he heard Inori's soft voice, "What's your name?", in which he replied with a steady voice, "Ouma.. Shu.."

She then lifted the cat's cradle and showed it in front of him. She stared at Shu while speaking in a soft voice.

"Take this…"

"Take this, Shu.."

"You will be able to do it if you try..", Inori said while tilting her head and continued, "Trust yourself and be confident.. I'm sure you can do it…"

Shu's eyes widened as he stared at Inori in shock. He took a while before he calmed down and stared at Inori who's still lifting the cat's cradle. He unhesitatingly grabbed it from her but.. before he had the chance to do so.. He heard a loud sound from the door.

He saw different soldiers wearing a white-armors entering the place orderly. He noticed Inori's body twitch as she prepared to jump down from the second floor to try and escape. He rapidly grabbed Inori's hands and said softly, "Trust me.. I'll help you, Inori.."

It was Inori's time to stare at Shu with widened eyes. She saw the determined gaze of Shu and felt the steady grip he had on her hand. She closed her eyes, confused on why Shu's staring at her with those kind gaze. She opened her eyes and looked at Shu while nodding her head.


End file.
